Fred Jones
Fred Jones is a character from the Scooby-Doo series. He originally met Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, and Gopher in the first (and, for so far, only) episode of The New Winnie the Pooh Movies entitled The Pooh Mysteries (which featured the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! pilot episode What a Night for a Knight). Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins will truly explain how Pooh and his friends first met Scooby-Doo and the gang. Trivia *He was voiced by the late Carl Steven (1988-1991), and currently Frank Welker (1969-present) *Fred, Scooby-Doo, and the gang reunited with Pooh and his friends and met Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''. *Fred will meet Ronald McDonald and the gang in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Fred will meet Ash Ketchum and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Ronald McDonald crossover film in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Space Jam. *Fred, along with Daphne and Velma, made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Pooh and the gang again in the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, Winnie the Pooh's Happy Haunting - Party at Disneyland, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Return from Witch Mountain, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (along with its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom'', Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns and Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again and meet Zazu in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Yuletide and Red Tide, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, and more. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will reunite with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star and meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang make their first appearence in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Epic Mickey. They appear once again, asking Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae's help to find a real haunted house in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on Zombie Island. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will reunite with Franklin the Turtle and his friends in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Gallery Fred Jones (Live-action version).png|Fred Jones (Live-action version) Fred_Jones_2.jpg|Fred Jones (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) Fred_Jones,_Jr..png|Fred Jones (Mystery Incorporated) Fred.jpg|Fred Jones (LEGO) fred.png|Fred Jones (SCOOB!) fred_jones_transformer_by_knickx_ddjh3hj-fullview.jpg Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Boyfriends Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Tritagonist Category:Males Category:Hiccup's Adventures Honorary Members‎ Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Important Category:In love heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Detectives Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Famous Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Genius Category:Dimwit's Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Nature Lovers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Outright Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ladies Men Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Role Models Category:Egomaniacs Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Tintin's Adventures Team Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Sherman and Penny's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Casanova Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Team Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Blonde Haired Characters